There Is
by twistingfate9
Summary: Hermione&Draco, 'Mione leaves Dray for Harry. SongFic [there is, boxcar racer] Dracos after thoughts about his love for hermione. RomanceDrama. Pairings. NO FLAMES PLEASE dnt like DMHG dont read. Oneshot


**HI! **

**draco&hermione**

**blurb: Hermione and Draco were together, she leaves him for Harry. Draco's afterthoughts!! Song fic: There Is, Boxcar Racer **

**Disclaimer: MINE MINE MINE... okay... not mine **

_

* * *

_

_This vacation's useless  
these white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
and slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights_

How did I manage to lose her? I remember lying down in the astronomy tower and talking about meaningless things just to get away from it all. We'd lie under the stars and laugh till tears streamed down her pretty face. I can't believe I lost her, well she wasn't even mine but I miss her so badly… Now that I've left school I don't have to see her everyday knowing that she's with him. Its still in the papers though, and I still read them. Well she's my addiction. 

_**I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
the days have come and gone  
our lives when byso fast**_

_**I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
where I laid and told you but you swear you loved me more**_

I don't know why she decided to let me in, she was always too good for me. But she was always there waiting in our secret place. Sometimes, the times I liked most, we would just sit in silence and I could softly play with her wild hair. I never had to explain myself to her… she never wanted anything from me. The first time I told her that I had begun to think I was in love with her, we had been holding hands lying on the floor laughing about something stupid that I had said. She sat up and turned to face me, smiling she leaned in and kissed me. "_Guess the Slytherin prince learned how to feel huh?" _

_**do you care if I don't know what to say  
will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
will I shake this off pretend its all okay  
that there someone out there who feels just like me  
there is**_

I was never really one for words you see, I never knew exactly how to do the whole romance thing. Maybe that's what I loved most about her, she wanted me. Not who I was to the world, but the real me. I'm not saying I was a gallant, wonderful person on the inside, but she saw something better… she looked past my hard shell and bitter words. I had become good at masking my feelings; I guess she was just better at reading them.

**_  
those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
with every single letter in every single word there  
will be a hidden message about a boy that's  
loves a girl_**

Sometimes I feel guilty for making her lie to her best friends, for going against the rules she cherished. But I soon forgot about those things, I didn't mind what we did as long as I had her. All I wanted was her, I guess I really loved her. I don't think she really believed me though I told her I did. Maybe that's why she walked off that one night; maybe he loved her more… I would give the world to have her back, she was a light in my never ending darkness. But I wasn't good enough for her… I never have been… But it doesn't matter they're getting married and I'm invited. Maybe she hasn't forgotten me.

**_do you care if I don't know what to say  
will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
will I shake this off  
pretend its all okay that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
there is_**

She looked so beautiful, her hair tied up behind her head and dressed in a blinding white. She looked like an angel. But she's not mine. He looked so happy to have her, he beat me again. Me and him are alike in some ways you know? We liked to keep prizes, our friends, quidditch and I guess she was the final prize. **He won. **Right before she said I do, I swear she looked at me. It was her final goodbye… maybe she's sorry for leaving. I don't know, but it doesn't matter she's his. And now she always will be.

**_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
will I shake this off  
pretend its all okay that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
there is_**

I wasn't good enough… and she left. When she told me she was going to be with him… I was so angry… I never thought I'd lose her, I pretended she didn't matter to me. And if she believed me how wrong she was.

**I would give the world to see her smiling back at me, but that's only for my dreams. **

**

* * *

**_Draco Malfoy, born for hope. Brought up to fight.

* * *

_

Here you GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D R&R please.

**_Reviews are super sexy in my eyes. _**x.x.x LOVE YOU MY DARLING READINGS hogwarts-chica-94


End file.
